


keep quiet (nothing comes as easy as you)

by ohwines



Series: keep you like an oath [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Doggy Style, Facials, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, In Public, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rimming, Top Linhardt von Hevring, brief mention of mercedes von martritz, it's a shame that wasn't a tag, lapslock, linahrdt in the maid outfit, they fuck in the library, unprotected anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwines/pseuds/ohwines
Summary: byleth needs to unwind. linhardt agrees.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Series: keep you like an oath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564084
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	keep quiet (nothing comes as easy as you)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [this](https://twitter.com/lirthel/status/1193845685847822336?s=20) fanart and haven't gotten the thought of lin in this dress out of my head since. there's also a severe lack of top linhardt in this fandom and as they say...be the change you wish to see in the world...
> 
> set in the same post war universe as my previous byhardt fic, [blood sweat and tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456349) but you don't need to read that one before you read this
> 
> title from nobody puts baby in the corner by fall out boy bc i'm feeling reminiscent

the archbishop really needs to unwind. _maybe linhardt will want to go fishing with me,_ he thinks. mind made up, he nods to himself and goes to search for his erstwhile spouse. this time of day, he is probably in his office outside the audience chamber. heading there, byleth nods to passing monks, desperately hoping they don’t want to speak with him about things he frankly couldn’t care less about; he just wants to catch some fish with his husband and be left alone. miraculously, he makes it to the office unscathed only to find it empty. linhardt has clearly been here recently; it is messier than normal, a half empty cup of angelica tea surrounded by research notes on the desk. shrugging to himself, he meanders down the corridor to the library. _surely he is here,_ byleth thinks. he wanders in and it is blessedly empty of staff but it is also empty of linhardt. hoping he is just on the second floor, he shuffles up the stairs. 

“lin, you up here?”

“mhm,” he hears from the other end of the loft.

he walks towards the source of the sound. 

“do you want to go fishing with me? i could use the relaxati—“ he cuts himself off abruptly, finally coming up on his husband.

“oh, hello archbishop. i was taking a small break from dusting the library,” linhardt says, waving a feather duster at byleth in greeting.

he’s perched on one of the library’s tables, legs spread a bit and leaning back on his elbows. he is also wearing a maid’s dress. he’s slender but it’s a tad snug in the shoulders and the apron accentuates his small waist. it’s a very short version of the staff’s dress, almost like linhardt modified it somehow. byleth is sure the servants’ dresses aren’t quite this short.

(in reality, linhardt is far too lazy and lacks the skill to sew, so he asked mercedes to shorten it for him. she was happy to, and even told him byleth would love it). 

byleth can’t think a whole lot further than that, distracted by the smooth, soft looking skin of his husband’s thighs and the— _is that a pair of panties?_

“is that a pair of panties?” he asks, brain too frazzled to come up with anything else.

“oops,” linhardt says, not sounding very embarrassed. he moves to cover them up, slender hand caressing the fabric of his dress. “why don’t you come over here and find out?”

byleth feels himself walking closer to linhardt, though he doesn’t remember making the decision to move. his dick has taken over from his brain. 

soon enough, he’s standing between linhardt’s legs. his husband looks up at him and gives a small smile. 

“you’ve been so stressed lately, bun. i thought of something that might relax you,” linhardt says. 

his long hair is in a loose braid, and his lips are shiny. byleth wants to kiss him. so he does. 

like this, byleth is slightly taller than linhardt for once. but his husband’s aggressive kisses don’t make him feel like he has the upper hand. usually kisses with linhardt are languid and sensual, but his husband is kissing him like he wants to devour him. linhardt licks into byleth’s mouth, sucking on his tongue. byleth doesn’t hold back his moan and linhardt takes advantage, taking byleth’s bottom lip between his teeth. his hands trail down byleth’s sides, reaching his pants. byleth is already hard, desperate as anything and bucks into linhardt’s touch. linhardt pulls away, mouth red and eyelids lowered.

“strip,” he commands.

byleth immediately begins removing his cape and church accoutrements, stripping until he is completely naked, cock standing proud and red. 

byleth has never felt shy or shameful about his body; the way linhardt stares at him, biting his bottom lip, sets his skin on fire. 

linhardt gets off the table and pushes byleth towards it, turning him around. byleth takes the hint and braces himself on his hands, bending over. 

“the archbishop has been so busy lately. someone really ought to be taking care of him,” linhardt coos and he slowly drops to his knees.

byleth shudders, feeling linhardt’s breath on his ass. 

linhardt starts with delicate kisses to the dimples of byleth’s lower back, kissing lower and lower until he gets near his hole, never directly touching it. then, suddenly, he is. a teasing lick up his taint and byleth moans loudly.

“ah ah, keep quiet. can’t have anyone catching the archbishop in such a position.”

byleth flushes deeper at the thought of being caught like this. naked, bent over on a table with his husband in a maid dress licking his asshole. he’d probably die of mortification, but what a way to go. 

byleth bites his lip, trying to keep himself quiet. linhardt doesn’t rim him for very long, seeming content just to tease. a couple more swipes of his tongue and some wet kisses and he pulls away. 

byleth misses the warmth, but linhardt is back quickly, leaning over him and rubbing a slick finger against his hole. 

“bun really needs to be taken care of, huh? i’m gonna fuck you rotten,” linhardt murmurs in his ear, voice casual like it’s nothing. 

“lin, pleas—,” byleth starts, only to be cut off by linhardt pushing a slick finger inside. he trails kisses down byleth’s neck, the lace from his dress rubbing against the back of byleth’s thighs, reminding him that his husband is still fully clothed. he’s never been so turned on in his life. 

“be a good boy and stay quiet,” linhardt says, punctuating his statement with a crook of his finger. byleth barely holds back a whine. 

linhardt sucks a bruise into his neck, pushing in another finger. at first he simply thrusts them in and out, but slowly begins to scissor them. byleth relishes in the fullness and the slight sting, already wanting more. he doesn’t realize he’s been grinding his hips back until linhardt stills him.

“someone’s eager, hm?” 

linhardt adds a third finger and a little more oil and begins thrusting in earnest. every jab is this side of too close to byleth’s prostate to be an accident. tease.

he pulls out and there’s some shuffling behind byleth but he’s too tightly wound to turn and see what linhardt is doing. 

“i’m gonna fuck you now,” linhardt begins, “but i don’t trust you to be quiet.” the next thing he knows, linhardt’s white lace panties are dangling off his finger and in front of byleth’s face. now that he’s getting a closer look, he sees all the intricate lace detailing, topped off with a small blue bow at the top. byleth wonders where he got them; they’re quite pretty. but before he can continue that train of thought, linhardt is pushing them into his mouth. it catches byleth off guard but he recovers quickly, allowing his husband to gag him with his panties. he can smell and taste the salty precum and the scent distinct to linhardt. he groans, voice muffled.

“perfect,” linhardt coos. “are you ready?”

at byleth’s nod, linhardt breaches him. 

he bites down hard on the panties in his mouth to keep from yelling out. linhardt hasn’t topped in a while and byleth can’t for the life of him figure out why when it feels this incredible. his thrusts are slow, languid and lazy and incredibly deep.

linhardt’s hands are on the table next to byleth’s own, and he can’t help but intertwine their fingers. he desperately needs the anchor. linhardt huffs a small laugh in his ear, kissing behind it and gripping byleth’s hand back.

“you feel incredible around my cock, archbishop. did you know that?” byleth groans in response. linhardt sounds unaffected, but he knows his husband too well to be fooled. he starts grinding back against him and linhardt stills, letting him do the work for a moment. then he slaps a hand down hard on byleth’s ass. 

“naughty,” he admonishes. he lets byleth grind a little more before stopping him and pulling out. byleth groans at the loss.

linhardt tugs him up, pulls the panties out of his mouth and leads him towards the plush leather chair in the corner.

“if you wanna do all the work so bad, let’s put you on top, hm?” and then he sits on the chair, legs spread with his skirts flowing out around him. he fists his own cock in his hand and the sight is so gorgeous byleth scrambles to get on top of him in the chair. once he’s seated in his lap, linhardt looks up at him and gives him a small smile. his face is flushed and his pretty braid has gotten looser, wisps of hair clinging to his face. he grabs his cock and leans forward to kiss byleth, pushingin. byleth keens when he bottoms out, eyes rolling in the back of his head. linhardt bites his bottom lip again, licking it afterwards. he pulls away, lightly smacking byleth on the hip. byleth takes the hint and starts rolling his hips down onto linhardt’s cock. 

“fuck byleth, you feel so good,” linhardt groans, leaning his head back against the chair. he’s a sight in the maid’s dress. 

byleth begins bouncing in earnest, bracing his hands on linhardt’s knees behind him. he was so tired before, but now he feels like he could ride his husband’s cock for hours. he briefly wonders what he looks like, cock bouncing against his lower stomach, abdomen taught and arms straining. he cracks an eye open and linhardt is staring at his hips, enthralled by the view of where they’re joined. byleth closes his eyes again, satisfied. he slows down, rolling his hips languidly, tightening his hole every time he lifts his ass. he’s doing a slow figure eight with his hips when linhardt begins to thrust up into him. he must be close. byleth speeds up, still circling his hips until linhardt groans.

“oh goddess i’m not gonna last,” he bites out, voice hoarse. byleth continues bouncing, wanting to force linhardt’s orgasm out of him. 

linhardt groans, deep in his throat and byleth leans down to kiss him and swallow the sound. linhardt’s breath stutters, mouth open against byleth’s and they’re barely kissing at this point, just breathing the same air. his hips still and he comes inside byleth with a whine. he sits there dazed for a moment and then pulls out.

“let me up,” he says and byleth does, standing next to the chair.

linhardt gets down on his knees and immediately takes byleth’s still hard cock into his mouth. he sucks in earnest, lips moving up and down his shaft and meeting his hand at the base. byleth is close, and linhardt’s mouth is so soft and hot. he swirls his tongue around the head, simultaneously shoving two of his fingers in byleth’s messy hole, aiming right for his prostate. it only takes a few more hard sucks and a couple thrusts before byleth warns him.

“lin, baby, i’m so close. i’m so close,” he babbles.

right as he starts to peak, linhardt pulls off and aims his cock for his tongue and open mouth. his cum shoots everywhere, covering his mouth and cheeks and even a little in his pretty braid.

linhardt licks his lips, trying to disguise his distaste for the salty, tangy flavor.

“you were pretty worked up, huh?” linhardt teases him.

byleth runs a hand through his hair, mussing up his braid further. 

“guess so. this was definitely a better idea than what i had in mind.”

linhardt snorts indelicately, “as much as i love fishing with you, i don’t really want to fuck you at the fishing pond.”

byleth chuckles, helping linhardt off the floor. he begins to pick up his clothes, hoping they didn’t make too much of a mess in here. he reminds himself to pay the actual maids extra. 

“carry me to bed, bun. i’m sleepy now,” linhardt petulantly requests. 

“as you wish,” byleth responds, shoving his clothes into linhardt’s arms and scooping him up into a bridal carry. 

he kisses linhardt’s nose, and linhardt warps them to the bedroom.

_yes,_ byleth thinks, _i really needed to unwind._

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter [@sylvainapologist](https://twitter.com/sylvainaplogist)


End file.
